Beg
by Satanstruemistress
Summary: Crappy first man/man. Let me know.


Wade groaned as he sank onto the bed. His clothes were soaked through, so he took them all off. Justin was in the shower, he wanted Justin to get out so he could get in, warm up, and spend some time with his boyfriend. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Justin opened the bathroom door and saw Wade lying on top of their bed, naked. He grinned devilishly, a thought popped into his head. Wade's member was straight, hard, and tall. He hoped his boyfriend was thinking of him. Well, there was one way to make sure of that. He shed his own clothes, tiptoed quietly over to their bed, leaned over Wade and slid Wade's, 9 inch cock into his mouth. He heard Wade's breathing hitch, felt fingers slide in to his hair, and clamp into a fist.

Wade moaned softly.

Justin moved his tongue around the base of Wade's shaft. Up, along the vein on the underside. Just his tongue, his cheeks were still firmly pressed onto Wade's inner thighs. Justin decided to tease Wade tonight, make him beg. His lips twitched, this should be fun. Wade never begged. Slowly, Justin inched his way back up. As he reached the head a full two minutes later, he made it so that the head was the only thing in his mouth, just inside his lips; he gave a good hard suck.

Wade groaned, loudly. "Mmmmmmmm…!" his breath was coming in ragged gasps. Justin bobbed his head back down halfway, until it reached the back of his throat. Gave another killer suck, and gave Wade a nice, deep-throat blowjob. He cupped Wade's balls in his hand and started massaging them. Wade started breathing more loudly, shallower. Justin swallowed like he was drinking, and Wade arched up off the bed. Justin held him down by the hips. Slowly Justin pulled his entire body up off of Wade, push-up style, his hands still firmly planted on Wade's hips. He took Wade's dick out of his mouth slid down some to kiss his balls. Then, with a snail-like pace he ran the point of his tongue all the way up Wade's shaft, it was beating against his tongue-tip frantically. Curling his fingers around the tip his thumb running agonizingly slow over the top, getting coated with pre-cum, he flattened his tongue and licked all the way up Wade's body over his chest, his neck, he licked his jaw line, licked all the way up to Wade's lips which parted for him. A small moan escaped Wade.

"God, Justin… what do you want me to do?" he asked weakly.

"Beg." Justin purred sliding down to assault one of Wade's nipples with his tongue.

Wade didn't seem to think much of that idea, but Justin kept licking at his chest, taunting him.

"God, Justin… _please_ let me fuck you!"

"You want that?" Justin taunted biting at the nipple he was teasing.

"Yes." Wade said sulkily, annoyed as he was, he was willing to do anything to get inside Justin.

"Really?"

"Really." Wade panted.

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive…_" Wade said, almost crying with desire.

"Hmm, I don't know sexy." Justin said pushing his left hand underneath Wade to clamp his buttock.

"_What_?"

"I don't know. I mean, you know I love feeling you cum hard inside me and all." (Wade's cock gave a huge throb in Justin's right hand.) "But, I feel like… oh I don't know… I feel like I want you to blow me. To make me cum in your mouth, so I can mark you as my own."

Wade fell silent, annoyed. He always jerked Justin off. He'd never sucked anyone.

"Why?" Wade whispered finally.

Justin looked him in the eyes and said "Because I love you Wade. I want to mark you."

Wade went quiet again mulling that over. In truth, he was touched. And he _did_ kind of want to try it. However, his pride wouldn't let him. Justin, interpreting his silence correctly, slid Wade's cock back into his mouth, knowing full well what it would do to Wade.

"Alright! Alright." Wade said suddenly.

"Alright, what?" Justin crooned.

"I'll do it." Wade said sullenly.

"Do what?"

"Give you a blowjob." Wade mumbled almost unintelligibly

"Sorry, didn't catch that…?" Justin taunted.

"GIVE YOU A FUCKING BLOWJOB!" Wade yelled.

"Good, if you swallow all of my cum, you can fuck me, hard, into this bed until I yell so loudly we get the police called on us."

Justin grinned at the pissed-off look on Wade's face and kissed his lips. Rolling off of him, and onto his back he looked at Wade. He looked… nervous.

"Sweetheart, it's ok." Justin whispered all teasing stopping dead.

Wade nodded and rolled so that his mouth was at Justin's hardness. He looked up at him. "You'd better love me for this." He grumbled.

"Wade, I love you anyways." Justin said seriously.

Wade smiled softly and slid his mouth over Justin's member. Justin gasped softly; his fingers worked themselves into Wade's hair. He grabbed his phone off the table and snapped a picture of Wade's head between his knees. He leaned back against the headboard, his head tilting to the side as he watched Wade's black head bob up and down over his crotch.

"Wade?" he asked unable to get his voice above a whisper.

"What?" Wade mumbled around Justin's cock.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Nuh-uh" his mumble sounded a little worried.

Justin's jaw dropped a little. Then he grinned. "Well, you're a natural then."

Wade chuckled and Justin moaned. "Keep doing that… humming, it feels good."

Wade laughed and started humming every song he could think of.

Justin's as it transpired was very difficult to make cum. After about five minutes, of whispering "God Wade, you're good at this… so damn good… oh… yeah, just like that… ooh." he shot his load into Wade's mouth. Wade discovered he enjoyed the bitter-sweet taste of the white liquid, and swallowed every single last drop.

"Damn." Justin panted as Wade pulled off. Wade chuckled and kissed Justin softly, wrapping his arm around Justin's hip. "Now, I've given you a blowjob. I think my reward is I get to fuck you into this bed so long and hard; we get the cops beating down our door. Am I correct?"

"Yeah… Wade, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Justin hesitated "Were you serious when you said you'd never blown anybody?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you… do you know how much it… it means to me that I was… the first?" Justin looked away blushing.

"It was as special to you as it was to me. Sweetie, that was… just indescribable… to have the man I love and want to be with forever, shoot into my mouth? When nobody else has… or will." Wade said seriously staring into Justin's eyes.

Justin didn't answer. He just pulled Wade to him and kissed him fiercely. They wrestled together for a few moments then Wade pulled away.

"Don't think you're getting out of being fucked mercilessly." He said.

"I'd never dream of it." Justin said lightly.

"Good," Wade shoved three fingers into Justin's mouth, almost down his throat… purposely. "Now suck."

Justin sucked on Wade's fingers until they were good and coated with spit.

Then Wade pulled his fingers out and parted Justin's ass cheeks. He started licking at the little pink bud there. Justin whimpered. Wade ran his tongue from one end of Justin's dark little rear. To underneath his balls. Justin groaned. Wade tasted the inside of the cheeks. He licked at Justin's sweet little fuck hole so long, his fingers dried up.

"Looks like you're going to have to wet them again." Wade purred to Justin, who did so obligingly. Once they were good and wet again. Wade parted Justin's cheeks again, gave his fuck hole one last lick, looked up at Justin and asked "Ready?"

"Always." Was Justin's breathy reply.

Wade grinned and slowly inserted one finger, all the way up to the second knuckle.

"Ah," Justin groaned a little out of pain and a little out of knowing what pleasure lay in store for him.

Wade knew exactly were Justin's pleasure spot was but he didn't seek it out immediately, instead, he moved his finger around more making Justin whimper. Wade inserted a second finger, stretching the muscles in Justin. Then, there were three.

"Oh, oh, oh." Justin cried. "Oh, god."

Wade laughed and asked "What are you going to do when I put my dick in you?"

Justin demonstrated for him. "Oh _GOD_!"

"What about when I find your sweet spot?" he crooned.

Justin grinned and demonstrated again "GOD WADE, DEAR GOD, OH WADE, WADE, OH WADE, OH SHIT!"

Wade laughed "I love it."

"Knew you would."

Wade continued to work Justin with his fingers.

"Wade, what do I have to do to get you inside me?" Justin asked pouting.

Wade took a leaf out of Justin's book. "_Beg_."

Justin, however, had no problem with that. "Wade, please, oh please, _please_ put your amazing, long, thick, throbbing, cock in my ass and bang me 'till I can't see straight."

Wade laughed and pulled his fingers out of Justin and asked, as he poised himself, ready to enter. "Ready?"

"Always." Repeated Justin.

Wade moved forward but before he could enter Justin said "Wait, wait, wait a second."

"What?" Wade asked confused and little hurt.

Justin leaned over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and drew out a cock-ring.

"I want to prolong this, Wade. I want you inside me for as long as possible." He said snapping it on Wade. For some odd reason tears of happiness welled in Wade's eyes. He readied himself for entry once more. He thrust forward and immersed himself fully in the man he'd love for the rest of his life. Justin moaned as Wade hit his extremely sensitive sweet spot. Inch, by tantalizing inch he drew out again. Causing himself almost as much pain of desire as Justin. Hewanted Justin to beg to be fucked again, without being told. He got his wish. "Come on Wade, fuck me, I thought you wanted to bang me senseless, wanted to screw me until I screamed for mercy, and begged for more!"

That did it Wade started pushing himself in with relentlessness. Justin's head hit the headboard; he was louder than when he showed Wade just what he was going to scream, as Wade his that little bundle of nerves again and again, and again. "**OH GOD WADE! HARDER! **_**HARDER!**_

**OHHH, FASTER! FASTER THAN THAT! OH… SHIT! AH! UH! Mmmmmmmm! OH…**_** OHHHH**_** OH… AH, UHHH, FASTER! MORE! MORE…!****" **

Wade stopped thrusting for a moment, flipped Justin over, and pulled him so he was leaning over the side of the bed. From there he fucked him doggy-style.

"**OH, WADE! OHHHHHH! OH, WADE, Wade, Wade, Wade, Wade!**** SHIIIIIT!"**

Wade pulled out again threw Justin on the little coffee table that was there, Wade himself straddled it and started thrusting again. The cold glass felt good on Justin's back and Wade's balls. Justin started breathing shallowly and whimpering "Yes Wade yes." In a small voice. Wade thought he could cum through the cock-ring. So he pulled out again, grabbed Justin's belt from the counter where he left it earlier and swung it hard at Justin's backside. It made a satisfying cracking sound and Justin gasped in pleasure. He kept spanking Justin until his ass was a gorgeous red; he sucked Justin's balls into his mouth. He could stand to put himself back inside Justin. Wade grabbed his phone just like Justin and snapped a picture of Justin's rear one without cock insertion, and one with. Then he pulled out for the last time and told Justin to put Wade's cock in his mouth, he wanted a picture. He got one, he loved it. Justin was on his knees in front of Wade, cock in mouth, beautiful dark eyes turned to look up at Wade. That became his wallpaper.

Wade thrust himself in Justin one last time for the night; he made Justin bounce so hard that his moans sounded like he was sitting on a vibrating chair. Wade came, and came, hard in Justin. The amazing white liquid coating his insides like liquid fire. Justin whimpered one last time and fell limply into Wade's arms as he carried him back to their bed.

"I love you so much Wade." Justin whispered.

"I know, baby, I love you too."


End file.
